The Wealthy and the Shy
by YuriChan220
Summary: Leo and Yuyaki take a trip to the Himemiya mansion to stay. What awaits them will vary between fun times, protection and comfort and maybe even...making love.


**The Wealthy and the Shy**

 **Pairings: Chikane x Himeko, Leo x Yuyaki**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko or Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (clasps her hands together) Okay, everyone~! Here's a little something that I thought of for a while. Kinda crazy, but, hey, most people know Kannazuki no Miko, but….I don't think others will know Leo and Yuyaki of Senran Kagura. Still…I really wanted to do this crossover.**

 **Hope you enjoy~!**

"Umm….uhhh…what's….all this?" Yuyaki asks as she walks in Leo's chambers to see some bags being packed. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Indeed we are~" Leo replies. "We are going on a trip to meet an acquaintance of mine."

"Acquaintance?" Yuyaki tilts her head in confusion.

"More like pen pals, honestly," the rich girl replies. "We've been sending each other letters back and forth for as long as I can remember. I HAVE met her in person a couple times, but due to her being busy with her industry, we agreed to send each other letters and some photos to let each other know how we're doing. And…I asked her a couple days ago if you and I will come visit this time and she said yes."

"And…who is this person you know so well?" Yuyaki asks.

Leo turns toward her beloved with a beautiful smile. "Her name is Chikane Himamiya and she's wealthy like me."

"Chikane….san…" Yuyaki softly repeats.

"And she has a lover too. Guess what? She's super shy just like you. Her name is Himeko Kurusagawa," Leo continues.

"Eh!? H-Himeko-san…is like me…personality wise?" Yuyaki can hardly believe it. They are meeting a couple that are sort of similar to them.

"Mm-hmm! Now then, want to help me with a few more things?"

"S-sure…"

Yuyaki has never met this wonderful couple, but they sound beautiful to her. A wealthy young woman like Leo and a shy partner like Yuyaki. Still, it makes her excited to meet them and get to know them a little.

"How long are we staying?" Yuyaki asks.

"About…a week or so?" Leo answers. "Chikane-san says we can stay for as long as we like, even. So if it goes well, we're welcome to stay for about 2 or 3 weeks."

"Ah, okay," Yuyaki puts the last item inside the luggage and helps Leo carry all of it downstairs.

Just then, Leo's little sister Hyoki comes trotting toward them. "Leo-onee-samaaa!" she calls from behind.

"Ah, Hyoki~" the blonde beauty turns toward the dark haired girl. "Do you need something?"

Hyoki immediately hugs her by wrapping her arms around her waist, burying her face in her big sister's long blonde mane. "I'm going to miss you so much, mew! Do you have to go, mew?"

Leo just pets her. "Yes, I have to. My maids will take good care of you and you'll look after this mansion with their help, right?"

"Yes…I will," the dark haired girl nods her head.

"That's my little sis~" Leo hugs her little sister tightly and proceeds to walk further down the halls with Hyoki following her like a puppy, or rather a kitten.

They set their bags down at the lobby where the maids are lined up, preparing to say their good-byes to their wealthy mistress. Leo turns toward Hyoki and hugs her once again with a kiss on the cheek.

"You be good now, okay?" Leo says softly. "Teodora-san will take care of you."

"I will," Hyoki says. "Have a good time, Leo-onee-sama." She turns to Yuyaki. "And you too, Yuyaki-san."

"I-I will," the shy tanned girl replies, bowing.

"It's time to go, Yuyaki-san," Leo says.

"Coming…"

"We hope you have a good trip, Leo-sama!" the maids say in unison, bowing as the double doors open.

Leo and Yuyaki each grab a bag to carry toward the luxury car with a female driver offering to help. Once the luggage is put away, the driver opens the door to let in Leo and Yuyaki to sit in the passenger's seat. Leo tells the driver their destination and the driver starts the car. At that moment, they are on their way to Chikane's mansion. During the ride, Leo can feel Yuyaki shyly squeeze her hand gently as she scoots closer to her, having their shoulders touch. Then, the shy tanned girl rests her head on her beloved's shoulder, making the rich girl smile, stroke her hair a little bit and kiss her forehead. It'll be a long ride to get there, but as long as they have each other, they'll never be bored. Though Leo finds Yuyaki actually sleeping on her shoulder to buy time, so she shrugs with a small smile on her face. It took an hour or so to get to their destination, but the ride went very well. No traffic or anything.

By the time they arrive at the gates of Chikane's mansion, Leo tells the driver that she'll call her when they are ready to leave. The driver nods and leaves the two on their own. Yuyaki turns to her girlfriend who walks toward the gate, presses the button on the intercom.

 _"Yes?"_ a female voice says.

"Hello, this is Leo speaking," the blonde beauty answers. "I'm here to see Himemiya Chikane-san?"

 _"Ahhh, Leo-sama! Yes, yes! Just one moment~!"_

Leo releases the button and the gates automatically open. She turns to her lover to beckon her to follow her. Yuyaki nods and slowly follows the blonde beauty until they get to the entrance of this beautiful mansion. She looks around a bit before Leo knocks on the door three times and waits for an answer. In less than 5 seconds, one of the doors open and a beautiful dark blue haired girl pops her head out.

"Yes?" She sees Leo standing there with someone beside her. "Oh, Leo-san. Glad you can make it. Who's this cute girl next to you?"

"Um…uh…M-My name is Yuyaki….Leo-san's…girlfriend" the shy tanned girl replies. "P-pleased to meet you…"

"Hello there, Yuyaki-san," the girl's soft voice sounds very soothing for Yuyaki's ears. "My name is Chikane Himemiya. Oh, I'm sorry. Please, do come in. I have yet to show you MY partner."

She lets the two girls inside and Yuyaki's eyes sparkle as soon as she sees the lighting inside the large lobby. Almost everywhere were shiny things, like some jewelry, the sparkles on the chandelier, and the shiny floor that's sparkly clean that must be from some maids that did this.

"So…shiny!" she exclaims.

"Fufu! Yuyaki-san is rather excited to be here~" Chikane gives an elegant giggle.

"No, it's all of those shiny things she's looking at right now," Leo replies.

"Oh?" Chikane looks at the blonde beauty with a confused expression.

"It's true. She loves shiny things, no matter what they are. Every day, she comes to my mansion to look at whatever I have before we spend time together. But that's why I adore her so much."

"I see~" Chikane says. "By the way, my other isn't here yet. Where could she be?" She looks around until she sees a head poking out of the corner. "Himeko? Come on, there's no need to be shy. These are very nice guests!"

Yuyaki stops exploring for a moment to eye a very cute girl with long blonde hair with a red bow on the back of her head. Chikane offers her hand, the girl slowly takes it and steps out of her hiding place. Yuyaki steps a bit closer to get a better look.

"H-Hello…" the girl speaks softly. "My name is Himeko Kurusagawa, Chikane-chan's lover. P-pleased to meet you…"

Yuyaki steps in and bows. "My name is Yuyaki. Pleased to meet you, too, Himeko-san."

"I'm Leo, Yuyaki-san's lover," the rich blonde says. "Nice to meet you, Himeko-san."

"L-Likewise," Himeko bows as Chikane comes by her side, arm over her shoulder.

"Now that we all introduced ourselves, why don't we go and have some tea together?" the bluenette offers. "Would you two like some, Leo-san? Yuyaki-san?"

"Y-yes…I would like some…" Yuyaki replies.

"Great! Then, let's go!"

Chikane leads the two of them to her living room where there is a beautiful piano at the side along with other beautiful furniture. The couples take a seat across each other as one of the maids serve them 4 cups of tea and snacks and walks away with a smile on her face. Yuyaki takes the cup and takes a sip, closing her eyes and humming at the taste.

"Mmm…it's delicious~" Yuyaki says.

"Glad you like it~" Chikane says as she elegantly sips her tea.

"So, ummm...h-how long have you and Leo-san known each other?" Yuyaki asks.

"We've known each other for a while," Chikane says. "I kinda ran into her while shopping. This was before I met Himeko. We got to know each other just a little bit before parting ways. We keep in touch, though, and we still do to this day."

"Oh, my...!" Yuyaki and Himeko exchange surprised looks. Looks like Himeko has never knew about it either.

"I never knew you met another wealthy young woman, Chikane-chan," the shy blonde says.

"Yes...she's a kind girl," Chikane says. "I still keep her letters she wrote to me."

"Awwww, how sweet of you~" Leo says. "I keep your letters, too, Chikane-san."

"Himeko-san..." Yuyaki says. "H-how long have you been with...um...y-your lover?"

"A very long time," the blonde replies, eyes closed with a smile on her face. "Ever since she took me in, when I had nowhere to go, she's always there for me, even when we went through the good times...and the bad. It was...rather complicated, but we realized we loved each other very much and...we got together in the end."

"W-wait...you were an orphan?" Yuyaki asks.

"Yes, indeed she is," Chikane says. "Well, she WAS. But now, she's like family to me. More than family even. She's the best girlfriend."

"Chikane-chan~!" Himeko brightens and kisses her briefly on the lips as praise.

"What a lovely story, Himeko-san~" Leo says as she takes another sip of her tea.

"Ah, Chikane-chan?"

"Yes, Himeko?"

"I-is it alright if I show, umm...Yuyaki-san, your room?" Himeko taps her index fingers together repeatedly, looking down shyly.

"Sure, sure you can~" Chikane says. "Go on~"

"Thanks! Come on, Yuyaki-san!"

"Ah, alright," the tanned girl sets down her cup and follows the shy blonde up the stairs with Leo and Chikane watching with smiles on their faces.

"They're already getting along~" Leo says. "That's amazing~"

"Well, it's kinda funny how both of us are a bit similar," Chikane points out. "You and I are very wealthy while our partners are super shy and cute~"

"I see no problem with that," Leo says as she flips her hair. "Besides, it's way more enjoyable now that we have lovers. Thank you so much for letting us stay over."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I'm just so happy to see you in person again after so long."

"Yeah...business CAN get in the way sometimes."

"Yeah, tell me about it..." Chikane sighs heavily.

She and Leo giggle at this.

"Would you like some more tea?" the bluenette offers.

"Yes, I would love to," Leo replies and Chikane pours her some more.

*Meanwhile*

"Woooow...!" Yuyaki looks around the large bedroom. "It's...beautiful!"

"Isn't it~?" Himeko says as she plops on the bed. "Look, look! This is Chikane-chan's bed!"

Yuyaki joins in. "It's...so soft. Just like Leo-san's."

"I know! That's why I love it so much! It's got her scent...and everything..." The blonde takes a whiff and sighs happily. "Beautiful...~"

There is a bit of silence before they sit up and go on the edge of the bed, looking down at the soft carpeted floor beneath them. Yuyaki takes some glances at the shy blonde. She's so cute and pretty that she can't keep her eyes off of her.

"Leo-san's a really nice person," Himeko says.

Yuyaki closes her eyes and nods. "Yes...she really is. A very generous one I might say."

"What makes you say that?" Himeko turns toward the shy tanned girl.

"She may be wealthy, but...she's not spoiled. She gives her money to the poor," Yuyaki explains. "That's how generous she is."

"Wooow!" Himeko breathes. "I can tell why you love her so much."

"What's...what's Chikane-san to you?" Yuyaki asks.

"Well...she's very popular with the girls," Himeko says. "Excellent in sports and academics. She's the top student after all. Most of all, she is loved by everyone, including me. The moment I met her, even before she took me in, I knew in my heart she's a very nice person, just like Leo-san."

Yuyaki smiles a small smile. Even though both of them live different lives, they are both shy girls who are with a girl who is wealthy and very nice. Himeko and Yuyaki turn to each other and giggle softly.

"Our lovers sure are beautiful," Himeko says.

"WE have beautiful lovers," Yuyaki corrects her. "And…I…couldn't be any happier."

"Me neither."

There is a bit of silence once again before Himeko stands up.

"Well, um...w-we should get back to Leo-san and Chikane-chan," she says. "I think we've been here long enough."

"Good idea."

They walk out of the bedroom, close the door behind them and head downstairs to see Leo and Chikane still in the living room, finished with their tea and talking.

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko calls.

"Ah, welcome back, Himeko~" the bluenette says. "Did you two have fun getting to know each other?"

"Y-yes," Himeko says. "Yuyaki-san says your bed is amazing."

"Why thank you~" Chikane replies, happily. "I was just telling Leo-san that I was going to play a song on the piano for you. Would you like to hear me play?"

"Chikane-san...plays piano?" Yuyaki asks.

"Oh, yes!" Himeko replies. "She's REALLY good! You should definitely hear it~"

"Yes...you should...play piano," Yuyaki says. "I would like to hear it."

"Indeed~" Leo says. "I heard her play it once. I would like to hear it again."

"Alright then," Chikane gets up off the couch and walks over toward the piano while the other girls gather around her. She gently sits on the chair, opens up the lid and closes her eyes. "Here I go."

Her fingers do their magic as they move around, pressing each key and beautiful music begins to play. Yuyaki finds herself swooning at her beautiful accuracy and how the music is flowing perfectly with each note. Leo puts an arm around her shoulder, smiling and continues watching the bluenette perform. Almost the whole mansion is filled with the sound of the piano, even the maids find it so soothing while they work. Chikane is truly talented.

Himeko steps by Chikane's side, still listening to her beautiful music, moving her head back and forth slowly to keep up the beat with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Yuyaki finds herself doing the same thing with Leo giggling softly. They're so into the music that they almost forgot where they are at the moment. The bluenette keeps on playing until the song slows down a bit and then...she finishes. The girls around her applaud and Chikane takes a bow.

"Thank you very much~" she says.

"That...was amazing!" Yuyaki says. "You played so beautifully, Chikane-san!"

Himeko pulls away and sighs happily. "So...what shall we do next?"

"Well, both of you went all this way to my mansion," Chikane says. "How about a nice bath for us all?"

Leo nods. "Yes...I could use one."

"I don't mind," Yuyaki says. "W-wait a minute...you mean...all of us together?"

"The bathroom's big enough to fit all four of us," Chikane says. "Do not worry. There is plenty of room."

"O-okay..."

Yuyaki and Leo follow the beautiful couple upstairs until they reach the large bathroom. After stripping off their clothing, they grab some towels and step inside. The bathroom is indeed large enough to fit all four of them. They go in separate tubs, however, the couples cannot help but look back and stare at each other's wonderful bodies.

"Yuyaki-san...and...and...Leo-san's breasts are..." Himeko says.

"I know," Chikane says. "Can't say you're wrong there."

Yuyaki looks frightened from their staring and turns to Leo whispering, "D-do you know...what they are talking about?"

"I don't know," Leo says. "But...I think they're staring at our chests."

"Eh!? Is there...is there something wrong with them!?"

"Nonsense! Let's just say...they're a bit jealous."

Jealous or not, Yuyaki is extremely embarrassed that they're staring at her body like that. To Himeko and Chikane, they have never seen a tanned girl's body this beautiful before. How her thighs shine from the light above them and pretty much everywhere else that shines. Yuyaki looks away shyly.

"If you...if you...if you stare at me any longer, I don't know...how my heart can...take it..." the tanned girl manages to say.

"Fufu! It's alright~" Chikane says. "We have never seen a tanned girl's body before. Well, not as beautiful as yours anyways. While we have had...encounters...with a tanned woman before...you, Yuyaki-san, are much, much nicer than her. She was nowhere near as beautiful as you, for that matter~""

"You look amazing, Yuyaki-san!" Himeko says.

Yuyaki blushes a bit and slightly turns away. Leo giggles and pets her like a puppy.

"You truly are beautiful, Yuyaki-san," she says. "Why don't we...come a bit closer to them?"

"Eh!?" Yuyaki squeaks. "But...we're taking a bath."

"Come on, let's have them check out our bodies more," Leo insists. "I don't mind them staring at me."

"Ummmm..." Yuyaki doesn't know what to say. It's not so bad that they're just looking. Besides, they're not actually trying to touch them in any way. Before she can say anything else, Leo gently takes her hand and takes her closer towards the beautiful couple.

"Oh...my!" Chikane is amazed on how their bodies have developed. Himeko is surprised too. "Look at the size of those…"

"M-Mou...can we stop thinking about chests and do the bathing?" Yuyaki whimpers.

Chikane giggles. "Alright then. Why don't we wash each other's backs?"

"O-okay..." Yuyaki turns around as she sits on a stool that's next to her.

Himeko does the same. "Okay, Chikane-chan. Go ahead~"

"With pleasure~"

"Wait a minute," Leo says. "Why don't I...show you how it's done~?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Himeko asks. "It's just a sponge."

"Apparently, you have never seen how to use these tools~" Leo squishes her breasts and gets a wet, sudsy sponge to spread it all over them. "You spread the soap around like this...and then..." She presses the against Yuyaki's back, making her jump a little. "And you rub these babies like this~"

"L-L-Leo-san...!?" Yuyaki stammers. "You're showing them...th-this technique!?"

Leo rubs her breasts against her lover's back like a pro with a smile on her face. "Mmmm...it feels nice, isn't it, Yuyaki-san?"

"Umm...uhhh..." Yuyaki just glances at Leo and then back at the beautiful couple.

Chikane seems to get it right away and turns toward the shy blonde. "Himeko! Let me try it on you too!"

"Eh!? A-are...you sure?" Himeko says.

"Yes! I want to do this technique with you. It looks like fun!"

"O-okay..." Himeko turns her back and Chikane spreads the soap on her breasts. She then presses them against her lover's back, rubbing them around in a circular motion.

"Oh, wow!" the bluenette exclaims. "Wow...I never knew how...wonderful this feels! Why didn't I think of this sooner!?"

Both of the wealthy girls continue washing their lover's backs with just their breasts while Himeko and Yuyaki exchange embarrassed looks. Honestly, it's not really that bad, it's just that it's unexpected. It feels...really good actually. The rubbing continues on until they are done. Then, they rinse their lovers to get the suds off.

"All done~" Leo says.

Yuyaki turns toward her lover with a small smile. "Th-thanks...Leo-san."

"You're welcome~"

"You okay, Himeko?" Chikane leans over toward her girlfriend with a smile. "Was i too rough?"

"N-no...you were just fine," Himeko replies. "Thanks, Chikane-chan."

The bath lasts for another half hour until they are ready to get out and get dressed. Himeko dresses in her usual two piece pajamas while Chikane puts on her purple night gown. Yuyaki is wearing a short white night gown while Leo is wearing a black negligee offered by Chikane.

"Well then~" Chikane says. "Why don't the four of us sleep together~?"

"All...four of us...?" Yuyaki says.

"This bed is large enough to fit all of us," Chikane assures her. "Don't worry."

Leo wraps her arms around the shy tanned girl. "I like that idea, don't you, Yuyaki-san?"

"I'm in," Himeko says. "I'm going to sleep so well tonight~"

Yuyaki thinks about it for a moment. Chikane has a point. This bed can fit all four of them, so there's nothing to worry about. She turns toward her girlfriend and smiles. "Yes…let's all…sleep together…"

"Hooray~!" Himeko cheers.

In just a few minutes, Chikane turns off the lights as soon as everyone climbs into bed. Himeko snuggles next to Chikane while Yuyaki does the same with Leo. Happy giggles are heard left and right. Another few minutes pass and Chikane and Himeko are the first to clock out. But Yuyaki and Leo are still awake. The shy tanned girl rests her head on her lover's chest, hugging her at the same time.

"Something the matter, Yuyaki-san?" she asks.

"Nothing's the matter…" Yuyaki replies. "It's just that…I think…I'm going to have a good time with the two of them. They are…really nice people."

"Indeed they are." Leo strokes her girlfriend's hair. "We'll have a pleasant stay for the next two weeks or so. I'm liking it here already as well."

"That's good…" Yuyaki closes her eyes. "I want to spend…more time with them…" With that, she falls fast asleep with a small smile on her face.

Leo kisses her girlfriend's forehead. "Sleep well, Yuyaki-san. I love you." She falls asleep as well, gently pulling her lover closer.

The four of them are sleeping peacefully, each in each other's arms, waiting for the next day to arrive to have more fun times together.

 **A/N: So…tell me what you guys think? I want to write more, so this is just the first chapter. Those four girls cannot be more fun to write about than anything. Ehehe~!**

 **A-anyways, it took me a couple days to write this, so long and detailed reviews please!**

 **Have a nice day~**


End file.
